1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for displaying EEG data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for displaying a continuous artifact reduced EEG report.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroencephalogram (“EEG”) is a diagnostic tool that measures and records the electrical activity of a person's brain in order to evaluate cerebral functions. Multiple electrodes are attached to a person's head and connected to a machine by wires. The machine amplifies the signals and records the electrical activity of a person's brain. The electrical activity is produced by the summation of neural activity across a plurality of neurons. These neurons generate small electric voltage fields. The aggregate of these electric voltage fields create an electrical reading which electrodes on the person's head are able to detect and record. An EEG is a superposition of multiple simpler signals. In a normal adult, the amplitude of an EEG signal typically ranges from 1 micro-Volt to 100 micro-Volts, and the EEG signal is approximately 10 to 20 milli-Volts when measured with subdural electrodes. The monitoring of the amplitude and temporal dynamics of the electrical signals provides information about the underlying neural activity and medical conditions of the person.
An EEG is performed to: diagnose epilepsy; verify problems with loss of consciousness or dementia; verify brain activity for a person in a coma; study sleep disorders, monitor brain activity during surgery, and additional physical problems.
Multiple electrodes (typically 17-21, however there are standard positions for at least 70) are attached to a person's head during an EEG. The electrodes are referenced by the position of the electrode in relation to a lobe or area of a person's brain. The references are as follows: F=frontal; Fp=frontopolar; T=temporal; C=central; P=parietal; O=occipital; and A=auricular (ear electrode). Numerals are used to further narrow the position and “z” points relate to electrode sites in the midline of a person's head. An electrocardiogram (“EKG”) may also appear on an EEG display.
The EEG records brain waves from different amplifiers using various combinations of electrodes called montages. Montages are generally created to provide a clear picture of the spatial distribution of the EEG across the cortex. A montage is an electrical map obtained from a spatial array of recording electrodes and preferably refers to a particular combination of electrodes examined at a particular point in time.
In bipolar montages, consecutive pairs of electrodes are linked by connecting the electrode input 2 of one channel to input 1 of the subsequent channel, so that adjacent channels have one electrode in common. The bipolar chains of electrodes may be connected going from front to back (longitudinal) or from left to right (transverse). In a bipolar montage signals between two active electrode sites are compared resulting in the difference in activity recorded. Another type of montage is the referential montage or monopolar montage. In a referential montage, various electrodes are connected to input 1 of each amplifier and a reference electrode is connected to input 2 of each amplifier. In a reference montage, signals are collected at an active electrode site and compared to a common reference electrode.
Reference montages are good for determining the true amplitude and morphology of a waveform. For temporal electrodes, CZ is usually a good scalp reference.
Being able to locate the origin of electrical activity (“localization”) is critical to being able to analyze the EEG. Localization of normal or abnormal brain waves in bipolar montages is usually accomplished by identifying “phase reversal,” a deflection of the two channels within a chain pointing to opposite directions. In a referential montage, all channels may show deflections in the same direction. If the electrical activity at the active electrodes is positive when compared to the activity at the reference electrode, the deflection will be downward. Electrodes where the electrical activity is the same as at the reference electrode will not show any deflection. In general, the electrode with the largest upward deflection represents the maximum negative activity in a referential montage.
Some patterns indicate a tendency toward seizures in a person. A physician may refer to these waves as “epileptiform abnormalities” or “epilepsy waves.” These include spikes, sharp waves, and spike-and-wave discharges. Spikes and sharp waves in a specific area of the brain, such as the left temporal lobe, indicate that partial seizures might possibly come from that area. Primary generalized epilepsy, on the other hand, is suggested by spike-and-wave discharges that are widely spread over both hemispheres of the brain, especially if they begin in both hemispheres at the same time.
There are several types of brain waves: alpha waves, beta waves, delta wave, theta waves and gamma waves. Alpha waves have a frequency of 8 to 12 Hertz (“Hz”). Alpha waves are normally found when a person is relaxed or in a waking state when a person's eyes are closed but the person is mentally alert. Alpha waves cease when a person's eyes are open or the person is concentrating. Beta waves have a frequency of 13 Hz to 30 Hz. Beta waves are normally found when a person is alert, thinking, agitated, or has taken high doses of certain medicines. Delta waves have a frequency of less than 3 Hz. Delta waves are normally found only when a person is asleep (non-REM or dreamless sleep) or the person is a young child. Theta waves have a frequency of 4 Hz to 7 Hz. Theta waves are normally found only when the person is asleep (dream or REM sleep) or the person is a young child. Gamma waves have a frequency of 30 Hz to 100 Hz. Gamma waves are normally found during higher mental activity and motor functions.
The following definitions are used herein.
“Amplitude” refers to the vertical distance measured from the trough to the maximal peak (negative or positive). It expresses information about the size of the neuron population and its activation synchrony during the component generation.
The term “analogue to digital conversion” refers to when an analogue signal is converted into a digital signal which can then be stored in a computer for further processing. Analogue signals are “real world” signals (e.g., physiological signals such as electroencephalogram, electrocardiogram or electrooculogram). In order for them to be stored and manipulated by a computer, these signals must be converted into a discrete digital form the computer can understand.
“Artifacts” are electrical signals detected along the scalp by an EEG, but that originate from non-cerebral origin. There are patient related artifacts (e.g., movement, sweating, ECG, eye movements) and technical artifacts (50/60 Hz artifact, cable movements, electrode paste-related).
The term “differential amplifier” refers to the key to electrophysiological equipment. It magnifies the difference between two inputs (one amplifier per pair of electrodes).
“Duration” is the time interval from the beginning of the voltage change to its return to the baseline. It is also a measurement of the synchronous activation of neurons involved in the component generation.
“Electrode” refers to a conductor used to establish electrical contact with a nonmetallic part of a circuit. EEG electrodes are small metal discs usually made of stainless steel, tin, gold or silver covered with a silver chloride coating. They are placed on the scalp in special positions.
“Electrode gel” acts as a malleable extension of the electrode, so that the movement of the electrodes leads is less likely to produce artifacts. The gel maximizes skin contact and allows for a low-resistance recording through the skin.
The term “electrode positioning” (10/20 system) refers to the standardized placement of scalp electrodes for a classical EEG recording. The essence of this system is the distance in percentages of the 10/20 range between Nasion-Inion and fixed points. These points are marked as the Frontal pole (Fp), Central (C), Parietal (P), occipital (O), and Temporal (T). The midline electrodes are marked with a subscript z, which stands for zero. The odd numbers are used as subscript for points over the left hemisphere, and even numbers over the right “Electroencephalogram” or “EEG” refers to the tracing of brain waves, by recording the electrical activity of the brain from the scalp, made by an electroencephalograph.
“Electroencephalograph” refers to an apparatus for detecting and recording brain waves (also called encephalograph).
“Epileptiform” refers to resembling that of epilepsy.
“Filtering” refers to a process that removes unwanted frequencies from a signal.
“Filters” are devices that alter the frequency composition of the signal.
“Montage” means the placement of the electrodes. The EEG can be monitored with either a bipolar montage or a referential one. Bipolar means that there are two electrodes per one channel, so there is a reference electrode for each channel. The referential montage means that there is a common reference electrode for all the channels.
“Morphology” refers to the shape of the waveform. The shape of a wave or an EEG pattern is determined by the frequencies that combine to make up the waveform and by their phase and voltage relationships. Wave patterns can be described as being: “Monomorphic”. Distinct EEG activity appearing to be composed of one dominant activity. “Polymorphic”. distinct EEG activity composed of multiple frequencies that combine to form a complex waveform. “Sinusoidal”. Waves resembling sine waves. Monomorphic activity usually is sinusoidal. “Transient”. An isolated wave or pattern that is distinctly different from background activity.
“Spike” refers to a transient with a pointed peak and a duration from 20 to under 70 msec.
The term “sharp wave” refers to a transient with a pointed peak and duration of 70-200 msec.
The term “neural network algorithms” refers to algorithms that identify sharp transients that have a high probability of being epileptiform abnormalities.
“Noise” refers to any unwanted signal that modifies the desired signal. It can have multiple sources.
“Periodicity” refers to the distribution of patterns or elements in time (e.g., the appearance of a particular EEG activity at more or less regular intervals). The activity may be generalized, focal or lateralized.
An EEG epoch is an amplitude of a EEG signal as a function of time and frequency.
Various techniques have been developed to present the EEG data to a physician or technician. However, these techniques are still lacking If the raw EEG report is presented to a physician or technician, then artifacts typically render the EEG report incapable of distinguishing brain activity such as a seizure from artifacts. Despite the use of artifact reduction algorithms, the failure to accurately distinguish true physiological rhythmicity from the artifacts is a serious shortcoming of current software systems and requires an expert assessment. What is needed is a way for a physician or technician to clearly compare the raw EEG report with a filtered report in order to better analyze the patient's brain activity. Visually inspecting a raw EEG and then reviewing a processed EEG is difficult since the y-axis and X-axis can be misplaced due to various processing techniques such as stitching. Further, channels may be overlapped adding to further difficulty in reading an EEG.